Summer Vacation Madness
by AerisTifaYuffie
Summary: What would happen if Roxas was just a normal boy or not and summer vacation started. A story about him and his friends going through vacation and all the fun they would do.
1. Wake up Roxas!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**Summer Vacation Madness**

**Chapter 1: Wake up Roxas!**

**BANG**

Roxas woke up to a very long noise he heard. He felt sweat forming from his forehead and heard another bang. He noticed this time that someone was throwing rocks at his window and he opened it only to get hit by a rock that flew in. "Ouch," he said rubbing his cheek.

"Roxas you up!" A familiar voice said from outside.

"Yeah, no thanks to you Hayner," Roxas yelled sticking his head out the window and seeing Hayner and Pence there. He took the rock and threw it towards them and they dodged.

"Hey what was that for?!" Hayner said.

"For throwing rocks at me," he answered.

"Oh sorry dude, I didn't know you opened your window."

Roxas sighed and then glanced at the digital clock that read 9:18 A.M and then he looked back at the other two boys. "Why are you guys waking me up at 9 in the morning!"

"Well actually it is..." Pence said looking at his watch, "9:19 to be precise."

This caused Roxas to roll his eyes. "Either way why? It's the first day of summer vacation and I actually want to make up all the hours I lost due to school." Roxas always did well in school, but he never went to bed early. Instead he would go to bed around midnight and that's why he slacked off in some of his classes. Either way, he did not fail at the least.

"I know you do, but come on! Summer vacation means doing fun things and experiencing freedom!" Hayner said happily.

"Well my freedom is sleeping in and relaxing," Roxas said annoyingly.

"Well that's boring, we have no homework or tests to worry about anymore. This calls for a celebration!"

"Actually we have to read that book for English Class and all," Pence whispered to Hayner and he shrugged.

"Alright let's celebrate by sleeping," Roxas said and was about to close his window.

"No wait! Come on Roxas stop being a party pooper and let's go to the park!" Hayner said trying to convince Roxas to get out of bed.

"I don't think so, we can go in the afternoon."

"Oh come on!" the two boys yelled out.

"Going to sleep now!" Roxas said angrily.

"Well fine then, we'll just have to go in there and get you!" Hayner replied and went towards Roxas' front door and opened it. "Hey dude it's unlocked!" The two boys went in and went towards the stairs to go up.

Meanwhile, Roxas went running to his door and locked it. He then went running back to his bed and jumped into it to go to sleep.

As the other two boys reached Roxas' room, Hayner tried opening the door. "Hey Roxas get your ass up and open this door!"

"I don't want to!" Roxas complained like a little kid.

"Well then we're going to knock it down!"

"Dude how are we going to do that?" Pence asked in a low tone.

"By kicking the door down," Hayner said happily.

"Remember the last time you tried kicking the door down?"

**-Flashback-**

"_ROXAS IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN, I AM GOING TO KNOCK YOUR ENTIRE DOOR DOWN!" Hayner yelled out and came into position._

"_I want to see you try!" Roxas shouted from the other side of the door._

"_Well, if you must know I played Resident Evil 4 so many times, that I can knock it down. If Leon can do it, so can I!" Hayner yelled out and rose his leg to position it. "This is for...LEON!!!!!!!" He yelled really loud and kicked the door only to feel a pain in his foot._

"_You okay?" Pence asked._

"_Does it look like I am okay?!" He asked trying to kiss his own foot, but ended up falling on the ground. "And it looks so easy when Leon does it!" _

"_Goes to show everyone that don't try to copy videogame actions!" Roxas said laughing._

"_Oh shut it Roxas!" Hayner yelled out forming a ball and rocking back and forth._

**-End of Flashback-**

"Oh yeah," Hayner said stupidly. "But I know it will work this time! Oh come on, I've been practicing and Leon has been my inspiration."

"Like always," Pence said sarcastically.

"Oh whatever, just move back." Pence did as he was told and Hayner moved back as well and looked at the door angrily. "I must look at the door like it was the guy who my ex girlfriend cheated on me with and focus all my chakara on my anger."

"Chaka who?" Pence said.

"I am trying to concentrate here! So shut it will you?" Hayner said and then looked back at the door.

"So I am guessing your going to be like the movies and take a long ass time to do something," Pence said.

"You know what, screw this," Hayner said and started running to the door and ran into the door. Feeling pain, he fell to the ground with a thump.

"Here's a suggestion," Pence said kneeling down. "Next time, why don't you run towards the door and rise your foot up while running so that you can kick the door?"

"Hm I kind of went too fast that there were no breaks in me and lost grip," Hayner said rubbing the back of his head. "Now help me up!" He raised his arms up and Pence got him up.

"Any smarter ideas Einstein?"

"I've got a few," Hayner said. "Let me try that one more time." He then moved back again and ran right to the door, rising his foot.

At that same moment, Roxas opened the door and received a kick in the face from Hayner. He fell back in the floor and Hayner fell as well the opposite way. "Hayner, I am going to kill you when I recover!" He said and fainted.

"I am going to kill myself," Hayner said and fainted as well.

"Uh...Guys?" Pence said looking at both them. He sighed. "Idiots, no luck trying to wake them up." He looked at Roxas' computer and grinned. "Hmm maybe I should..." He ran towards the computer and turned it on.

After it loaded he went on the Internet. "I wonder if anybody is on myspace."

**A/N:** Yeah, a few days I was talking to my friend about the part where Roxas sees Sora and he says how lucky he is and that his summer vacation is over. That part is like the saddest part in the game and I got an idea today to write this for Roxas! Now we all know Pence goes on myspace! Awesomeness! Anyways this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic and hope you can review!


	2. Pence's True Colors

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**Summer Vacation Madness**

**Chapter 2: Pence's True Colors**

It took forever and I mean forever for the two boys to get up. Pence felt sad when no one was online and was really bored. He hated waiting for them to wake up. He decided to preoccupy himself by doing something fun. Something really evil, that if people heard what Pence was going to do they would not believe it. You see, Pence was the kindest person in the world, at least that's what everyone thought. But really if you knew him and broke through his kind mask, you could go deeper inside and see that he was evil. PURE EVIL

Pence got up from the computer chair and left Roxas' room. "Man Roxas needs to get organized," he muttered to himself. To get out of the room, he had to go through the two bodies laying on the floor. It wasn't easy because they were blocking the doorway, so Pence decided to step on them and get through. He found it quite odd that they didn't make a sound and wondered if he was light.

He made it towards the bathroom and looked through the cabinet. "I don't think she would mind if I use this," he said to himself and grabbed the stuff he needed. Leaving the bathroom, Pence went back to where Roxas' room was. He was outside of the room, where he looked down to see Hayner's body and kneeled down. Smiling evilly, he got down to work and did Hayner first.

After a couple of minutes of working on Hayner, he went towards Roxas and worked on him for a while. After he finished, he got up and smiled. "I think my work is done, but what to do now."

He decided to look around Roxas' room for any ideas and went into Roxas' closet. Looking through the clothes, he smiled happily when he found a pink sparkely strapless dress and a purple strapless dress. They both looked rather skimpy in his opinion.

He frowned. "Why the hell does Roxas have these?!" He failed to realize all the wigs, shoes and stockings in the back of the closet when he shut the closet.

Instead of stripping the boy's naked, he would rather put the clothes over them and he did that. He looked proudly at his work when he finished and grabbed the camera on the desk. He started taking pictures. "Blackmail and I can put it all over myspace!!!!"

Pence decided to go downstairs and watch TV. A few hours past as he fell asleep, only to be awaken from a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rubbing his head, he asked why girls were screaming and then realized that it was Hayner and Roxas who screamed. "Oh yeah they woke up finally!"

Pence ran upstairs and saw Roxas and Hayner beating the shit out of each other.

"Guys what the hell is your problem?!" He screamed trying to break the fight.

"This fucking ass straightened my hair, put this dress on me and put make up on me while I was sleeping!" Hayner spat out angrily.

"I did not! You probably did that to yourself to blame me, because I didn't do it! You were the one who put make up on me, curled my hair and took the pink dress from the closet and put it on me!!!!" Roxas yelled out back.

"Are you calling me a liar you ass, you are the liar!!! So stop pretending to being innocent and fucking tell the truth for once in your life!!!!"

"WHAT?! YOU SHOULD TELL THE TRUTH!!"

Hayner got really furious. "NO YOU SHOULD!!"

"NO YOU SHOULD!!"

"NO YOU!"

"NO YOU!!!"

"NO YOU!!!"

"NO YOU!!!"

"GUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYSSSSSSS!!!!" Pence yelled out angrily probably awaking all of Twilight Town. But he did not care, no he didn't because he was annoyed with their foolishness.

Hayner and Roxas stopped fighting and looked at Pence with wide eyes. They did not dare to speak, fearing that Pence will show his angry side again. "Yes?" They both asked nervously.

"You wanna know the truth?!" Pence asked putting a hand in his hip.

In return, they both just nodded their heads slowly fearing again the wrath of Pence.

**-In Roxas' mind-**

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Seifer laughed evilly. "IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME WELL THEN YOU DON'T REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!!"

Roxas threw a stone at his head and Seifer got knocked out. "I really do want to know, but I already know what will happen next."

Olette appears out of nowhere in a princess dress and looks at herself. "Roxas why am I in your day dream?"

"Awww this is a day dream, I was hoping it would be real! Oh well, because this is only a dream I can do this and not get slapped!" He then grabbed Olette and pressed his lips on hers.

**-Out of Roxas' mind-**

Roxas was staring into space and drooling.**  
**

**-In Hayner's mind-**

Hayner was in Chocolate World and was eating chocolate stew with chocolate juice.

**-Out of Hayner's mind-**

Pence looked at his two friends and wondered if they were high or something. "Are you guys okay?" Hayner and Roxas looked happily like they were in a different world.

Pence sighed. "I was the one who did that to you."

If it was like the magic words to snap the boys back to reality, it was and they realized what Pence said and started to laugh.

Pence glared at them. "What's so funny?!"

"You hahaha Pence hahahaha doing hahahahha this hahahaha to us hahaha," Roxas said trying to control his laughter, but he failed miserably.

"And what's wrong with that?!" Pence asked angirly.

"Dude hahaha you're hahaha too kind hahahahaha to do madness hahahaha," Hayner replied back.

Roxas returned to normal and stopped laughing. "Madness?! Where?!" He then jumped out the window.

Pence went towards the window and saw Roxas lying down on the floor unharmed. Hayner didn't stop laughing. "Well you shouldn't be laughing Hayner considering the fact that I have pictures of you two looking like that and that I have it somewhere where you can't find it and I will put it on myspace later tonight!"

Hayner stopped laughing and looked at him like he was freaked out. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I've got it all!" Pence smiled evilly for like the millionth time this day.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Outside where Roxas was laying, he got up and dusted the dirt off his pants. "ROXAS!" A familiar voice yelled out to him as he turned to look at the direction of the voice and saw Olette running towards him in her pjs.

Once she reached him, he smiled at her, but she glared at him. When she got back her energy, she slapped him really hard. "Not even in your day dreams!" She then left to go back home.

Roxas stood there dumbfounded looking at her leave. He brought his hand towards the cheek that she slapped and rubbed it. "She touched me!" He yelled out happily dancing around.

**A/N:** Lol yeah I had to put in the part where he jumps out the window. Poor Roxas, he has been tortured enough, but I still love him!


End file.
